bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery Bloon
Mystery bloon appears on the final round on the Mystery Track. It has 3000 health, and has many different abilities, It looks like a Spy bloon, excpet it has a bluish tint to it's eyes and it bigger and wears a hat. Round 1-65 come in an Apopalypse manner while fighting this boss. Beat it ASAP! Abilities BGM Note: this boss stops while doing abilities. Illusion: Spawns 1-5 illusion bloons. Mystery Track Change: Flips the tiles on the mystery track over, then back to create a new track. Tiles of Doom: '''1-5 random tiles under random towers will turn red. You will be able to double click on each tower to move it one tile to the right (or left, whichever way is closer to the middle). 5 seconds later, all the red tiles will fall down, causing the tower(s) on that tile to fall into the void, destroying them. Towers that exceed a size of 1 tile will not fall until all the tiles under it are destroyed. Towers that are smaller than 1 tile but are between tiles will fall anyways. Destroyed tiles will not return, '''Timed Mystery: '''A counter of 3 seconds will apear on the screen. One on the tiles will flip over and turn gold. If anything is bought and placed on the tile, it explodes, destroying the tile and the tower, giving you anywhere from 5000$ to 10000$. If you don't, the golden tiles, and all 4 tiles on it's sides, will fall down into nothingness. (By the way, on a tile that has fallen down, it will change into nothingness and you can't place anything on it. This map starts to fall apart fast!) '''What was that again?: After each apopalypse round, there is a small chance for mystery bloon to suddenly stop, make a record scratching sound, and a question mark will appear on his head (plus, the music will stop for a while). Then, the round will play again. The next round are normal until he uses this again. Magnifying Glass: In mysteries, people usually use magnifying glasses. This bloon uses a giant, magnifying glass to set a random tower on fire. A flaming tower will take 1 damage every second, unless it's put out for the whopping price of $5000! Into space!: '''After it "dies", it splits open, revealing some sort of void inside it. The void quickly expands, and the tiles on the map all shatter. Areogel explodes everywhere. All the monkeys and other towers go into your inventory. They all take 5 damage from this. (THE ONLY ABILITY THAT DOES A SET AMOUNT OF DAMAGE!). The monkeys kind of cheer...? Second form BGM In the second form, the track has transformed. Now, the background is now Aerogel and looks really "Space-like", while the track itself has transformed into a track that has a very organized layout. Bloons follow the arrows, and come in an apopalypse manner, this time from rounds 65-130. And also, the Mystery Bloon is back, this time as a unseeable bloon behind some smoke. He has all the original abilities, even the tile ones, as there are tiles, just invisible. He has 5000 health in this form as well! Plus, he has some more abilities! '''Magic Essence, spawn!: Spawns 10, random Magic Essences. Back to the beginning: The next round is in reverse mode. Corner Tile Glitch: '''The corner tiles fall into nothingness, then they fall onto a random tower, crushing it and instakilling it. Can only be used once. '''Life Steal: Steals 5, less if there are less then 6 lives, lives. This heals 100HP each life. Not used if only 1 life left. '''Risk it: '''Sacrifices 100 HP for 25 damage to a random tower. Towers with over 25 HP are targeted first. '''Ghostbusters!: '''Summons a Ghost MOAB. Once it is defeated, the smoke disappears, revealing a Nuke bloon. It explodes, dealing 50 damage to all towers near it. Doesn't do much, until you realize you need to beat a Red bloon (lol). After it is popped, it drops some drops... 5 Snowplows (100%) 1 of Any special agent (75%) A rare item (100%) 3 more rare items (35%) An epic item (2%) 1 Super Snowplow (50%) You get the achievement Mystery Solved, worth 100 Awesome Points. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Event Bosses Category:Event Bloons